


Baby you're mine

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Trans Yangyang [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Blindfolds, Bottom Yangyang, Double Penetration, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Squirting, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: Yang Yang sometimes just needs a little love and attention from his boyfriends.Maybe some other things as well
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Liu Yang Yang/Everyone
Series: Trans Yangyang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Baby you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> What's up it's Nate, its crappy I'm sorry. This is the first thing I've written almost completely on my own since December? But like it's Whatever I guess.

Yang yang was more than excited today, one of his oldest boyfriends was finally free for the first time in weeks and they were to send the whole day together. 

Due to college and work he was busy all the time and barely had time to spend with you anyone, including his baby Yang yang. 

Yang yang took the extra time to get ready, make himself look exceptionally pretty for Ten. 

He was dressed in a pretty white dress shirt buttoned half way and tucked into his jeans with a black turtle neck underneath. Skin tight black jeans and black boots. 

He accesoriesed with silver chains around his neck, long silver earings, and black rings on a few of his fingers. 

He took his time doing his makeup, making sure it looked perfect, not a single mess up noticable to the naked eye 

He looked beautiful, or so he thought he did. 

He skipped out of his room, the biggest smile on his face as he thought of the days events 

His peppy attitude and bright smile dropped when he seen Ten at the door with Hendery, both of them pulling on a pair of shoes. 

"What's going on?" 

"Oh, yang yang! I'm taking Hendery out on a date since he's been working so hard recently and we both have the day off." Yang yang felt a pang in his heart at that. 

"But... Ten..." 

"No complaining Yangie, don't be selfish. Hendery deserves this and you aren't going to spoil it for him. Maybe if you worked really hard like Dery, I would take you out as well." Ten scolded and then lead Hendery out of the house. 

He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he watched his boyfriends leave the house. 

He took a deep breath and willed the tears that g down, there was absolutely no point in crying over this. Hendery did deserve this, he shouldn't be selfish. 

He made his way to the kitchen to cook for his other boyfriends who had yet to wake up, the least he could do after being selfish is be good for everyone else. 

"Yangie? What are all dressed up for?" Lucas asked as he walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee, his hair was messy from sleep. It was adorable. 

"No reason. Just felt like looking nice for my amazing boyfriends." He shrugged as he plated the food.

"What's the real reason baby boy? Don't lie again, understand?" Lucas said, his tone very dominant. 

He walked over to the younger and wrpped his arms around his waist, waiting for an answer. 

"Ten was soupposed to take me on a date so I got dressed up but he ended up taking Hendery out instead." The tears returned again, this time a few of them falling. 

"Aw love." Lucas frowned deeply and kissed Yang Yang's forehead. "Don't cry. Tell you what, me and the rest of the boys will spend the day with you, how's that sound. We'll make you feel good, okay?" Lucas smirked as a blush spread across the youngers face when he realized what Lucas was implying. 

"Y-yeah, I would like that." 

"That's what I thought. We'll take good care of you today, baby boy. All of us." He leaned down and kissed his youngest boyfriend deeply, backing him up against the counter. 

Yang yang whined into Lucas's mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling hi in deeper. 

"Jeez guys, at least wait till after breakfast." Kindly sighed a grabbed one of the plates. 

It wasn't anything new to walk in on a very sloppy maek out session during the morning, nor was it weird anymore. They've all been dating for a little over eight months now so everyone was used to those things. 

"Yo know you want to join, Kun. Besides, I already told Yangie that today was all about him and we would all take care of him." With that Kind was over in seconds, his half eaten breakfast forgotten. 

He forced himself behind Yang yang, rubbing his sides and kissing his neck. He rubbed his already hard cock against the youngers butt, making him moan loudly. 

Lucas reached down between Yang Yang's legs, rubbing him with the utmost care it madethe younger feel so loved. 

The high pitched moans he was emitting seemed to have caught Sicheng's and Xiaojun's attention. They arrived in the kitchen within minutes, groaning at the sight. 

Yangyang was a mess, his head thrown back in pleasure as Kun sucked on his neck and Lucas rubbed between his legs.

"You didn't care to invite us?" 

Kun and Lucas both rolled their eyes and went back to focusing on Yangyang. "You've been awake for like two hours, your fault for not leaving your room." Kun shrugged. 

"How about we move this to the bedroom? Would you like that baby?" Kun asked, nipping at his jaw. 

Yangyang nodded enthusiastically and was immediately picked up by Lucas and brought to the bedroom, the other three trailing closely after. 

They were all handling him with such care it made him want to cry. 

Lucas set him down on the bed so gently and climbed in behind him, holding his hands afterwards. Sicheng and Kun carefully undressed him, kissing every part of his body they could, while Xiaojun whispered quiet praises in his ear. 

And then it got to that part of his body. They all knew he got very insecure when it came down to it hers seeing that part of him so they all collectively praised him and made him feel comfortable and secure before removing his pants. 

Sicheng placed the gentlest kiss to his inner thigh and slowly removed his underwear, giving Yangyang enough time to stop it all before he was completely naked and everything was on full display for everyone to see. 

"You're so beautiful Yangie, our beautiful boyfriend." Kun said softly and kissed him on the lips. 

Yangyang felt tears in his eyes once again, he hugged Kun tightly and kissed his head. "You guys make me feel so good about myself, I love you all so much. But if you guys don't also get naked i will cry." 

The older boys laughed and began stripping, once they were all stripped Dow to nothing the fun began. 

Xiaojun fingered the youngest open so that the stretch wouldn't hurt as much, prepping was mandatory, especially for the way Yangyang liked to be fucked. 

Lucas laid down and then pulled Yangyang back on his lap, slowly pushing his aching dick inside the small boy, both of them moaning loudly when he bottomed out. 

Next was Sicheng, he kneeled behind Yangyang and pushed his dick in alongside Lucas's. 

Yangyang cried out as he was stretched over two dicks, the pain was awful but the pleasure overcame it. He almost came just from having them inside. 

"F-fuck, feel so good." He whined loudly as they both moved at slightly and pushed back in. 

Lucas placed his hands on Yangyang's hips, gripping the tightly. Sicheng hugged him from behind as he fucked him hard how he liked. 

Kun and Xiaojun jacked off to the sight, it was so hot watching their little Yangie get fucked into next week. 

~~~~~ 

Later on Hendery and Ten, oblivious ti what was going on at home were our enjoying their date at their last stop, a cafe.

They were enjoying drinking their favorite drinks and chatting about nothing and everything, just enjoying the others company. 

When suddenly both of their phones went off. 

Kun had sent the both a picture of their baby Yangyang, blindfolded with his hands tied together while he fucked himself on Xiaojun's dick. 

"Look what you guys are missing out on" is what the oldest had said. 

It made Ten upset they were doing things with his baby while he wasn't there, it upset him greatly that they hadn't informed him until now. 

It pissed him off to see his baby Yangyang having things done to him while he wasn't home. 

"Ten. We can cut this short and get back to Yangyang." Hendery was such a sweet boy. With that they were both rushing back to their home, Yangie plaquing their minds.

As soon as they stepped foot I their home all they could hear were their babies high pitched moans. 

Hendery gestured for him to go, a smile on his face. Ten felt bad leaving him out here alone, he always did. 

"Thank you Dery." He kissed him firmly on the lips and left to the bedroom. 

His Yangyang was always so pretty when getting fucked, especially when it was ten doing it, but he still looked good when the others did it.

He looked etheral sprawled out on the bed as Kun fucked him hard and fast. He ad Lucas's dick in his mouth, and Sicheng's hand rubbing his clit in time with Kun's thrusts. 

Xioajun seemed to have tapped out a while ago, he was no where to be seen in the room. 

Yangyang's hand were still tied and his blindfold still tied securely around his head, probably soaked with tears. 

He waited for a few more minutes until he heard the telltale sound of Kun and Lucas finally reaching their release.

"Having fun with my baby without me?" He asked, finally breaking his silence. He felt a bit bad coming in unannounced, he scared the holy hell out of Yanyang, making him choke on Lucas. 

They all whipped their heads towards Ten, visibly shocked. 

Yangyang pulled away from Lucas and sat up with Sicheng's help, "Don't call me your baby."

Everyone's eyes went comically wide at that, Yangyang had never been one to back talk or be rude to Ten, this came as a big shock to all of them, including Ten himself.

"What was that Yangyang?" Ten's voice was dangerously low now, the three other boys took that as their sign to leave.

"You heard me perfectly fine." Yangyang spit out, his lips pulled into a frown. 

"Where is this behavior coming from Yangyang?" He took his time making it over to the bed, his steps loud, raising an eyebrow when his baby started panicking. 

"Go away." He sputtered, hands reaching up to take the blindfold off. 

"No no no, you keep that on baby. Now explain to me why you're acting like this." Ten cupped his jaw and placed gentle kisses to his neck. 

"Y-you lied to me and you were being mean to me this m-morning." Yangyang stuttered out, whining loudly when Ten sucked on a sensitive part of his neck. 

"I lied to you? what do you mean love?" 

"You promised me weeks ago we would go out on a date when you were free next but you took Hendery instead." There was a slight shake in his voice but Ten didn't think much of it. 

"I'm sorry baby, I totally forgot. I'll take you out tomorrow, okay?" 

"Do you not love me anymore?" Yangyang sobbed and tried to shrink into himself. 

Ten practically ripped the blindfold in half trying to get off Yangyang's head, "Look at me Yangyang. I love you more than anything in the world. Baby, you were my first boyfriend and I treasure you more than anyone else, I can't live without you, I love you so so much my baby Yangyang." He rubbed the younger boys cheekbones with his thumbs and kissed him so softly. 

"But you've barely even been talking to me recently and then on our day you took Hendery out." He was whimpering now, it broke Ten's heart. 

"I know baby and I'm so sorry for that, I've messed up really badly. Let me make it up to you you, okay?" He apologized and kept kissing his baby. 

He gently pushed Yangyang down on his back and hovered over him, love shining in his eyes, a subtle hint of lust glinting behind it.

Ten kissed down Yangyang's exposed neck, sucking dark purple and red marks onto his collarbones. He made his way down his chest next, placing loving kisses against the pink scarring on his sides. 

He moved his kisses to each of Yangyang's arms, taking his time to kiss each individual finger and the top of his hand. 

He moved to his stomach and slowly moved his kisses to the younger boys legs, starting from the start of his thighs all the way down to his knees, sucking and biting as he went. 

He whispered small praises and compliments to the whimpering mess that was his boyfriend. 

He moved his head between Yangyang legs, kissing his pussy, making him moan loudly. 

He licked across his lips and then proceeded to eat him out like a pro. 

Sucking and playing with his clit, just how Yangyang liked. 

Yangyang yelled loudly at one particularly harsh suck and closed his legs around Ten's head, squirting all over his face. 

"Such a beautiful boy you are baby. My beautiful baby boy." He chuckled as he wiped Yangyang's release off his face. 

He leaned down to Yangyang's thighs again, kissing the faintly visible pinprick scars on them. 

"You're such a good boy Yangie. My good boy." He then kissed the younger breathless.

"Your g-good boy." Yangyang panted and bucked his hips up against Ten's, insinuating he wanted more. 

Ten quickly stripped himself from his clothes, finally freeing his weeping dick from it confines. He wrapped the blindfold back around Yangyang's head, kissing his forehead afterwards. 

He slowly pushed into Yangyang, giving him only a minute to adjust to his size. He had one of the larger dicks of all of his boyfriends. 

Soon Yangyang's moans were  
filling the room, accompanied by Ten's own moans and grunts as he fucked his boy slow but thoroughly.

"T-Ten! I can't! Too much. I need you please. Wan' see you please please. Let me touch you!" Yangyang sobbed, his chest heaving as he tried to get air into his lungs. 

"It's okay love, I've got you, calm down." He kissed his collarbones and then started removing the restraints on his wrists and then the blindfold. 

Yangyang attached himself to Ten in seconds, he could feel how fast the youngers heart was pounding, it was worrisomely fast. 

"Calm down baby boy, you're okay." He pet his head and kissed him softly. 

"What happened baby? You've always been okay to be tied and blindfolded." 

"I-i don't know. I just need you, I've missed you so much. I missed touching you and I got scared that I couldn't handle it." His heart had now slowed down greatly and he was now getting a steady intake of oxygen in his lungs. 

"I love you baby, I'm sorry."

"Y-you can move again." 

Ten slowly started thrusting in again, sure to keep Yangyang in his arms, against his chest tightly. 

"Fuck baby, I'm close." He grolwed lowly. 

Yangyang moaned loudly and scratched the olders back, "Come in me, fuck." He whined loudly. 

"Fuck baby, gonna fill you up so good." He thrusted in hard and deep, coming within seconds ,both of them letting out contented sighs. 

Ten pulled out of Yangyang and kissed his stomach, "I'll be right back baby." 

He returned a moment later with a warm washcloth to clean the younger up, wiping the sweat off his forehead and the cum leaking from his hole. 

"You are so beautiful baby, I'll make sure to spend more time for you and make you feel so loved." He laid back down in bed, pulling his boyfriend on top of his chest. 

"Do you love me still?" His voice was so small and vulnerable 

"Of course I do Yangyang, my baby, you were my first love, I love you more than anyone, please don't ever forget that. I know I haven't done a good job showing it but it's true." He hugged him tightly and threaded his fingers through Yangyang's hair. 

"I love you Ten." He mumbled and kissed him on the lips, soft and sweet. 

"I love you too Yangyang."

**Author's Note:**

> Adrian is still on hiatus (?) And is dealing with their own problems so go send then a message on Twitter or send then a cc via my curious cat and just like... Say something nice cause they could really use that right now. [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jaemins_smile/)
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed this, cause I know I didn't lmfao.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sansneckfreckle/)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/SugarWaffer/)  
> 


End file.
